This invention relates to waterbed assemblies. More particularly the invention relates to a new and improved waterbed assembly, which is, when filled of considerably lighter weight than conventional waterbeds, and therefore, is safer for use on surfaces having limited load bearing capacity.
A further feature and object of this invention is to provide a substructure or supportive assembly, formed of flat pieces having only right angle corners and straight edges. Most of the pieces simply interlock with each other, and a very limited amount of hardware is required. Consequently, the substructure is easily assembled, dissassembled and stored by the user.
While waterbeds for home use are comfortable and are commonly in use today they have the undesirable feature of being extremely heavy. Therefore they may be used safely only in buildings of superior structural strength. Although some beds are easily assembled, no commerical products also solve the weight problem, are of simple design and preserve the comfort for which waterbeds are known.
While fluid supporting devices mainly intended for therapeutic purposes have been designed to have variable depth mattresses, such assemblies generally involved heavy cumbersome, non-dissassemblable substructures. These beds are complicated and expensive to make. In some cases, the supports are such that the mattresses are shallow and do not, as a consequence, provide the comfort expected of a waterbed.
One object of this invention is to provide a lightweight waterbed with a supporting structure that is simple in design and easy to assemble, store or ship.
Another object of this invention is to provide a waterbed assembly that is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a waterbed assembly which is as comfortable to users as conventional flat mattress waterbeds.
These and other objects and features of this invention will become clearer in the description to follow: